A New Bond
by FireDragalaN-C
Summary: CONTAINS YAOI (BoyxBoy) Don't like. Don't read. After Naruto and Sasuke defeated Madara, Sasuke went back to Konoha. Tsunade had to punish Sasuke for his wrong doings and sent him to a life sentence in prison. Naruto always came to visit him but stopped. 7 Years went by and Naruto stopped visiting and become Hokage and released Sasuke and gave him a choice.
1. Chapter 1

Key - *...* - Thought's "..." - Spoken

He always came to see me, but I wouldn't look at him. Not a single glance. I couldn't bare to see his face when he sees a traitor like me.

"Uchiha, Naruto is here." I can't look into his ocean blue eyes. They would kill me for betraying him. Our bond. Our broken bond.

"Sasuke. You have to look at me one day." His words the fist time he visited repeating in my head. His broken heart. I created this. It's my fault that he is broken.

I heard my jail cell door open. A head of yellow, spiked hair came to view. *No, I can't look at him.* I buried my head into my knees that were hugged against my chest.

"Sasuke, I'll be leaving for a few years. I won't be able to visit you since I'll be very busy." I felt his presence sit down in front of me. "Why won't you look at me?" I kept quiet. *I don't even know myself. Why does it hurt? Why does it bother to look at him?*

"Hn," was all I could say. It's been a while since I've spoken, so it came out as a crack in my voice.

He sighed and left my cell. "I'll be back soon," was the last thing he said before he left.

It's been 7 years since me and Naruto defeated Madara. The last 4 years, in these 7 years, not a single visit from Naruto. I sort of missed his loud mouth in here. he made the place more brighter.

"Hokage-sama! You have work to do. Wait! You're forgetting your-"

"I don't have time for that."

I marked my day on the wall above the sink. "1,001 days." I whispered, my voice sounding like its usual self, since I've been having small talk with the new guard.

"It's been that long already eh? You really need a hair cut man, and a bath. My nose is suffering enough. Ever since I became your new guard last year, my nose has been going through hell. Akamaru seems to be suffering the most though." Kiba's voice echoed to the other side of the steel door.

"Hn. Can't help it. I'm stuck in here." My voice echoing through the small window on the door. There was silence until i heard footsteps running down here then stopped at my door.

"W-what are you-? O-ok." I heard the key go into the lock and unlocked my door. *What is going on?* I looked at the door, confused. The door opened and a head of yellow popped in. I buried my head into my knees again.

"Wow Sasuke. Your hair has gotten so long. It's been a while." I smiled a little but my knees were hiding it. *I missed you*

"Sasuke. Look at me while I am speaking to you." His voice was threatening and was deeper from aging. It scared me. I slowly lifted my head up and for the first time in 7 years I seen his face.

His hair was not as spiky anymore. It was longer, like Minato's. He was taller. Probably the same height as me now. His whiskers were still there, but something was different about him.

I looked into his eyes. They were the ones that made him seem different. They still held that ocean blue, but they weren't as bright and cheerful as they used to be. They held...authority. He looked at me like he owned me. He looked at me with...disgust. Like i was a disease.

I wanted to look away, but if I did, he might kill me. He sat down in front of me. There was an awkward silence. "Sasuke, you are free to go."

My eyes widened. I was speechless. *Tsunade is letting me go?* "W-what? is this some kind of trick?" *This can't be real.*

Naruto smiled. "No. You. Are. Free." His eyes held some sort of hope. *What are you hoping for?* He stood up and held his hand out. I ignored the gesture and followed Naruto out.

The sun was blinding. I shielded my eyes until they adjusted. Naruto stopped walking. I looked down to the suddenly interesting ground. "You have a choice Sasuke." *A choice?* I nodded for him to continue. "1. You can leave Konoha and travel. Become a new being." *I could leave?* "2. You can stay here. But if you still want to be a ninja, you will have to start all over. As in, back in the Academy. Or. Train to become and Anbu." *Anbu?*

I heard footsteps. "Naruto!" Kakashi. He looked at me and his eye widened and then went back to its lazy self. I felt uncomfortable. Kakashi threw something to Naruto. "You forgot this."

My eyes widened. "Naruto you're-" Naruto was wearing the Hokage cloak. *So you finally did it huh?*

"You're looking at the new Hokage, Sasuke." Kakashi threw his arm around my shoulders which surprised me. *Is it not angry at me. How can he do this so casually?*

Kakashi was different. He wasn't wearing his jounin vest or the leaf head-band. He was in casual clothes, still had the mask on. His sharingan eye was closed.

"Sasuke, if you decided to leave, you are to never enter this village ever again." *Never return? That's harsh. Especially for Naruto.*

"If you decided to stay as a ninja here, I will have guards with you 24/7. You will, of course, be in a classroom by your self. That way you can still keep your dignity." *That's not so bad. But it's basics again. Little kids stuff. Taking the tests all over again.*

"If you want to become an Anbu, I'll have Kakashi to train you personally, with me in the presence. Since Danzo is dead, I gave Kakashi the role to take control over the Anbu, as well as being my body guard. *So that's what is different about him.*

"Another thing, if you do become and Anbu, you have to be my body guard along side with Kakashi." I looked into Naruto's eyes. "Now choose, Sasuke."


	2. Chapter 2

"This is too much work!" Naruto laid back in his chair at the Hokage Office.

"Well maybe if you would stop complaining about everything and start working, there wouldn't be much work." Kakashi said as he sat on the couch near the desk. His old anbu mask put off to the side of his face.

I walked though the door to the office and stood in front of Naruto. "DId you get it back?" He asked me. The other's that were on my team came in. I placed the Secret of the Nine-Tails scroll on the desk in front of him. "I thought I would never see this again. The secret needs to stay in this village. Needs to stay with me. Don't want anybody learning how to steal Kyuubi's power. Thank you, Sasuke." Naruto took the scroll and tucked it into his cloak pocket on the inside.

I put my mask off to the side of my face, and gave a smirk. "Too easy." I sat down beside Kakashi as the other's exited the room.

"You know as well as I do on why you can't have hardcore missions. Kakashi does as well. Hence on why we are giving you small missions. This is just a little punishment. I couldn't persuade the council to let you go. So, I had to give some sort of punishment." Naruto laid his head on his hand. I sighed and leaned on the arm of the couch.

"Naruto. We are 25 years old. Not 17 anymore. Last year, you gave me those choices. And this is the thanks I get for deciding to stay? Hn. Glad to know that I'm wanted." I got up and walked out with a slam of the door. I was walking down the stairs. "Damn this village. Why did I decide to stay in the first place?" I stopped walking and looked down. "That's right. Because the dobe is my only family. The only one that actually cares. He doesn't look at me like the other villagers do ever since I came back." I climbed into a large tree and leaned back. "Because I love you."

~Naruto's POV~

"Damn him. He doesn't see it." I said to no body. Kakashi left for his home which left me alone to die in depression. I was finished with the paper work and was heading to my home but stopped in my tracks as I sensed a familiar chakra. I looked up into a large tree. "That Teme. He's going to catch a cold/" I jumped onto the branch that Sasuke was asleep on. I nudged him to try and wake him but he growled and started to roll over the branch. "Shit!" I heard him say. I jumped down and caught Sasuke as he fell.

"I see you're awake now." I chuckled and smiled. "W-what!? How long was I asleep?" Sasuke looked down and I thought I saw a hint of red ting his cheeks. "Naruto?"

"Huh?" His face was red now.

"Put me down."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks and placed Sasuke back onto his feet. "Uh...Sorry about that." Sasuke started to walk toward the Uchiha Estate. "H-hey! Where are you-? Wait up!" I ran up to his side and walked with him.

The walk was silent. It was a good silent. It was a relaxing silent. Until I hit the back of Sasuke at the front of the Uchiha gates. "Sasuke? Is something wrong?" I got in front of him. "Are you ok?" He looked as if he was about to cry."Sasuke." He looked into my eyes.

"The Uchiha Gates look brand new. Who did this?" He walked over to the gate and placed a hand on the new wood that replaced the old, rotting ones.

"Umm...I did." I walked in and continued toward the Uchiha Manor.

"The whole Estate looks brand new. How long did it take you to do this?" Sasuke said as he caught up to my side.

"Well, after 2 years worth of Hokage training, I decided to re-build the Uchiha Estate. It took us another 2 years to do it. That's why I wasn't able to visit for 4 years. I was busy with training for the first part and Building the other half of it." I stopped in front of the entrance to Sasuke's child hood home.

"You said 'we'. Who else were there?" Sasuke started to walk up to the door.

"Well, Kakashi, Sakura, Iruka, Konohamaru, Sai, and Yamato. There was more." I followed Sasuke inside the house.

"Who is Yamato?" He took his shoes off as well as I. I took off the cloak and hung it onto the coat rack.

"Ah, well, Yamato had to replace Kakashi because Kakashi was injured pretty badly." We both sat down at the dinning table.

"Everything is exactly the same. How did you manage that?" He smirked at me.

"Well, it took us two months to draw out the floor plans. We had to split up. Two people for each section of the Estate. We spent about 10 hours everyday drawing and planning out this entire Estate. That's how everything is exactly the same, Sasuke." I suddenly felt two arms wrap around me.

"Thank you, Naruto. I'm so sorry. I know it's going to take more than just sorry but at least this is a start. I don't even deserve any of this. I betrayed this village. I betrayed you. I broke our bond. I'm sorry." I felt something wet hit my shoulder.

*Sasuke's crying?* "Stop crying." I wrapped my arms around him to hug him back. "You do deserve every bit of this. Yeah, you might have betrayed us but then you came back to help fight Madara. You. Came. Back." I tightened my grip. "And yes, our bond is broken, but this is an opportunity to create a new one." Sasuke lifted his head and our eyes locked. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. We were mere inches from each other. Our breaths mingling together. I felt myself leaning forward. My eyes slowly shut themselves. *Why am I doing this?* I asked myself. Our lips were so close. They were about to connect until I felt hands onto my chest and I was pushed back.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

I caught my balance and felt Sasuke's glare on me. *Excuse. Excuse. Excuse. Think Naruto. Think.* "U-umm...I gotta go!" I threw my sandals on and grabbed my Hokage cloak and ran out the door.

~Sasuke's POV~

I watched Naruto run out the door. I stood there like an idiot. My cheeks flushed red. "What the hell just happened?" I froze in place. I felt something tight in my pants. "Dammit. I got a damn boner from that. Baka. He left me hanging. Wait...What? Did I really want him? Hell. There's no fooling me. I love him. I wanted him to kiss me. But then...Why did I stop him? Was I...embarrassed?" My cheeks flushed even redder. "I wanted that kiss." I laid in bed and fell to sleep.


End file.
